The Shy Sister: Rewritten Version
by Pleasereadmything
Summary: Two OC's are self inserted into the Naruto world. One who actually belongs, one who doesn't. With knowledge of the future (Or fanfiction, depends on who you're talking about), what will happen? [DEAD, ACCOUNT UNDER RENOVATION]
1. Chapter 1

**Revised: 9/6/15**

* * *

Would you call me a crybaby if I told you I cried while watching and reading the famed anime/manga Naruto?

The realities, betrayals, losses, it was too much for my precious mind to handle.

Oh right, you didn't come here to read about my feelings, you came to read about how I faced betrayals, blood, and battles. Right... Guess I'll start.

My name is Tsukiko Ite. The sister to (*sigh*) the amazingly beautiful and incredibly intelligent, Vanessa Taise (*gags*) and the wonderful, nice, and picture perfect married couple, Ted and Miranda Taise. (*literally barfs before continuing*) the people that generously took me in when I was abandoned on their doorstep like in the Harry Potter series. They provide me with love (*searches for a knife*), food (*finds the knife*), and a roof over my head (*plunges knife straight into heart, dies instantly*).

Their amazing daughter, Vanessa Taise who is a wonderful student. The most popular girl at school (*meets Death*), gets straight 80-90%'s on homework (With "help"), and volunteers with helping old people (*Death shoos me out of the Underworld, wakes up alive with no wounds*). She's the angel of middle school (*barfs again before collapsing unconscious in puddle of barf*)

...I think you can you understand what my real feelings are about the 'wonderful' Taise family.

Enough about them, my name is Tsukiko Ite (Notice the different last names. NOTICE IT PLEASE!). Yes, I was abandoned on the doorstep of the Taise family on Bullet Boulevard (Say that five times fast). If my mother held any form of love for me, then she would've chosen a different family. But no, I was stuck with them.

I was given chores, many chores. Some unnatural, some natural, some should be given to actual professionals to do (NOT A CHILD!). I was given bruises, many bruises. But they were all hidden under the sacks that are their definition of clothes. I was given verbal beatings, M.A.N.Y. verbal beatings.

By the time I was three I already knew six special words.

Was I allowed to play outside like Vanessa? No.

Was I allowed to play with kids like Vanessa? No.

Was I allowed to dress nicely like Vanessa? No.

Was I allowed to act like Vanessa? No.

Was I allowed to make real friends like Vanessa? No.

Anything involving me and Vanessa was never allowed. Not in the house, not at school, and most certainly not in public.

I know what you're thinking, "Is she stupid? She could've just gone to an adult and have Social Services lock em up!". True, that could've happened. Except for two reasons. One, I didn't want to go through the bothersome procedures of trials, it will only end in the Taise's favor and them beating me 24/7 (Ted Taise was a very influential man). Two, they bribed me with money to stay and not blab to others.

Why do they keep me? Because they have the advantage of paying a maid less than minimum wage.

Anyways, back to me. Was I normal? By society's definition, no, I wasn't. I could do things that no other child could. I could stick to walls, I could walk on water (Thankfully no one religious saw me), I could do bad things to others (Why do I feel like a certain voldy villain?). But most of all, I...could...make...a clone. A walking, interactive, clone.

I'm pretty sure if anyone found out about these abilities, a mob would be born with torches and pitchforks as their companions with the participators screaming "Witch! Witch! Burn the witch!"

It all started , when I was only 7-8 months old...

By that time I was walking and talking. Something that normal children shouldn't be able to do, normal children like Vanessa. Both freaked and angered about the fact I was able to walk and talk before Vanessa, the two-so-called 'model parents' locked me in the attic AKA my room. They occasionally came in to change or feed me (Powder formula of course, after all I wasn't 'good enough' for Mrs. Taise's breast milk. *Gag* As if I'd want that) but that was it.

So I was a little baby stuck in a dusty room with only a window that overlooked the front. I could've died, but I strangely didn't.

One day, I was bored. Being intellectually advanced, I decided to stop naming the specks of dust (My favorites were Guh and Bubby, they were the only ones nice to me. Curse you Perry the Speckled Dust Particle) and instead decided to walk on my little baby feet toward the ragged and torn toy bear that Vanessa previously played with (until the neighbor's dog got to it). It was a plain brown bear. No fancy glitter, no name, no TV shows, nothing.

I wanted to pick it up, but I feared all the dirty germs and the bugs living in the fluff, but I really wanted to play with it. I reached out to it with my grubby baby fat hands.

I _wanted_ to play with it.

Suddenly. blue strings shot out from my fingertips. Due to my untrained control, they were thick and shaky but they still stuck to the doll.

Curious, I lifted my hand. The doll moved (which caused all the bugs to exit the thing to my dismay). It was then I thought, I...was...a mutant.

Like in those X-Men cartoons they showed every Saturday on TV.

...What? I didn't know about Chakra back then, I was just a kid, sue me!

I didn't bother trying that again, I actually forgot about it until I was two. Wanting to put my intelligence to use, they put me to work. It was at first really simple, polishing the counter, setting up the table, sweeping the hardwood floors, but after a year passed by the Taise adults were frustrated at my relative ease at the tedious jobs.

So they began to force me to do complicated grown up assignment. Making dinner, dusting the room (including the ceiling fans), and counting the money (Which is why I learned the art of accounting and taxes early),. Though it was difficult in the beginning (Where Miranda and Ted were able to hit me for a reason to their glee) I adjusted to it.

Just like how I adjusted to my strange and morbid life.

But I kept telling myself, it was alright, once I was of legal age I could leave their house with no ties left. I would be free.

And most importantly, I would find my parents (if they were still alive). If they were alive, I'd beat them to a pulp, then leave them dying on the floor. Yeah, it was a pleasant thought that kept me going.

The day I discovered Chakra was August 6, 2003. I was four at the time and I was walking around town (The Taise were at the hospital because apparently Vanessa accidentally swallowed a tube of glitter glue at preschool). Yes, it was dangerous for a child to walk around town. But why not, my life was already plain shit.

Anyways, there I was, walking down the polluted streets of the city, breathing in the gasoline infected air while looking up at the dreary gray clouds.

My eyes spotted a man sitting in front of a bookstore. Piles of books on top of the table he sat behind. He looked downright bored. As soon I was near, he turned to me and pasted on a smile.

"Hey there little girl." He started off with the baby voice, "What're you doing out in the streets? Are you lost?"

I wasn't used to interacting with others, so I avoided eye contact and instead spotted an open manga.

I walked closer to it, picked it off the table, and flipped through the pages.

"Sorry, kid," The baby voice long gone, "That's not for children like you, has too much violence. Want this instead?" He picked up a colorful childrens book, "See? It has pictures!" he said like it was the greatest thing in the world.

I ignored him and read from the beginning. Though some of the words were advance for me, I could understand what they were saying thanks to the pictures. The man made to take it away from me but just then another adult walked up to the table.

"Hi, is this for sale?" Asked a woman who pointed at a cook book.

The man immediately made a quick turn to the woman, smelling a potential sale and relationship, "Yes, the bookstore is having a special sale on books..." I ignored the conversation next to me. Occasionally I would hear a girlish giggle but I kept my attention fixated on the manga.

I learned the great word, Chakra. The things the people could do there, maybe I could do that to.

Hearing the conversation coming to an end next to me, I bolted with the manga volume in my arms. Thankfully the man didn't notice as I disappeared around the corner.

Hiding the book where the adults and especially Vanessa couldn't find it (Vanessa would no doubt rip it up for fun), I finished my chores with great haste. Though Miranda and Ted were suspicious of my sudden alacrity, they were too busy with their own personal lives to handle.

After cooking dinner, washing the dishes, and cleaning the windows for the second time (Miranda claimed the stain spots were visible and hideous to the eye), I locked myself in the attic. Though the attic didn't have any electric outlets, I used the moonlight shining through the window to read the Volume of 18 chapter of Naruto.

At first it started off with a fictional story involving the protagonist, a boy named Uzumaki Naruto who was abused by his village because many years ago a beast with great Chakra named Kyubi (Soon found out to be named Kurama later on) came and wrecked havoc, killing many in the battle. After the Fourth Hokage's sacrifice, the beast was sealed inside the young boy. But the villagers saw the boy as a monster instead of the hero the Third and Fourth intended. Which is why the boy lived under the constant eyes of hate and despise.

It was a good story. Although I read the story, I mainly focused on the techniques, they could make clones, switch with other objects, change their looks, and could even move at high speed to anywhere they wanted!

I was absorbed in the manga so much, I didn't sleep. However, when I reached Chapter 17: Preparation for Battle! That was the chapter I mainly focused on. It was the chapter that explained the workings of Chakra.

Basically, Chakra was divided into two parts. Yin and Yang. Yin was thought and Yang was physical. Together they could create jutsus. However some required more Chakra than others, like how in Genjutsu Yin is needed more than Yang. It was about finding a balance between them. The easiest way of releasing and building up the Chakra was through the combination of hand seals. Like how Yang could be represent by the right hand and the Yin with the left. The two together creates form. Or something like that.

I didn't know my Chakra Nature was, but I assumed that I would learn later in the book. But what was extremely important was Chakra Control.

Control was needed to execute techniques correctly. Now it made sense why Naruto's illusionary clones looked like something out of a failed medical operation. It was then I learned about Tree Climbing.

Almost immediately after finishing reading, I went to work. (Thank God there was a hand sign index at the back) I placed my hands in Tora (Tiger) as the book explained, and focused. I searched for my Chakra. The same warmth I felt when I made those threads long long ago. Once I found it, I inwardly pushed it to my legs. But not too much in fear of blowing a hole through the thin wooden walls and wake up the Taise family. When I did, I slowly placed one foot on the wall, feeling it stick I put another foot. I was about to celebrate but my concentration broke. I landed on the ground with a sad 'thump'.

I at first panicked, thinking that the sound was going to wake up the married Taise couple or worse, the squealing guinea pig. But after a whole five minutes of waiting, no one came screaming in while holding a broom.

After breathing a sigh of relief, I tried again. This time making sure to place my worn blanket and pillow underneath me to help mute the sounds of falls.

I trained more and more everyday while resuming my regular life outside with a fake facade. I didn't want them to learn my secret. If they did, they'd send me to the Government to have me tested. Then the Government would no doubt kill me or use me to breed soldiers. Yuck.

I used my allowances to buy shuriken and kunai. Well, I tried to. Apparently you need licenses, and cards in order to do so. I didn't have any of those so instead I used the black market.

Yes, I know it is incredibly dangerous (Don't do this at home kids). If you were in a city, there would be a black market. Though it took me three months and a guy I knew to find, it was worth it. Though I had to haggle for the prices, the weapons came at a reasonable quality. Though it was strange for a kid like me to be buying weapons, they didn't ask. If they got the money, then everything else was fine.

Sometimes I'd get them for free if I did a few jobs for the shop keepers (of course they were illegal and dangerous), they were simple tasks such as delivering packages to paying customers, the only difficulty was running from the police if they suddenly showed up.

To this day I haven't been caught, I learned parkour and roof jumping. Score! I also learned to read lies and being able to deal with the some of the sleazy hagglers. Double Score!

Anyways, I know what you're going to ask.

"Tsukiko, if you used your pitiful allowance on weapons. Where'd you get Naruto books?"

Good question, I stole them...

What? This story wasn't going to be about sunshine and daisies alright.

I of course didn't steal from the same bookstore, that would've just raised questions. Some I poached from other bookstores, and others I got from yard sales. It wasn't hard to find Naruto manga. They were everywhere. They were the biggest thing since Pokemon. And ever since the anime release, it just got better and better. I of course took some DVD's of the anime, you never know what the producers might add to the anime. Using the small TV I got from my friend, Sally (For three package deliveries and 50 bucks), I was able to watch to my hearts content.

I grew older as time passed by, I made use of the Academy-grade Ninjutsu in real life. I constantly trained in my free time, whether it was perfecting any techniques I learned or to improving my physical capabilities.

The only problem was the Taijustu and Genjutsu. In the beginning of the manga, Genjutsu is almost non-existent. Though I meditated and occasionally played with my Yin energy, I couldn't do anything big and dramatic like Kurenai or any other Genjutsu master. The most I've done is probably change the weather or the color of an object but that was it. Though it was funny when other people would use umbrella's thinking it was raining when in actuality boiling hot with a bright sun to accompany it.

Ah, the good times.

But Taijutsu, yeah that was a problem. I didn't have money to pay for tuition for any form of professional martial arts, and I couldn't really reference anything from the anime or manga since there wasn't any in depth explanation. But thankfully, my friend Sally hooked me up with a guy she knew (With the promise to deliver any package she has for free) though the guy didn't teach me ninja styled fighting, he did teach me boxing and street fighting. And in my free time I would integrate kicks and punches that were similar to the anime. At least I'd have something to defend myself.

I began to go into gymnastics, if my Taijutsu failed me at least I could cartwheel out of my opponents fireball. However, one day after finishing my chores I practiced my gymnastics in the backyard. Flipping backwards, cartwheeling, stretching, you name it.

But then Vanessa walked in. Seeing me do something besides working and obeying to her parents every will, she immediately screamed for her mother. To her, physical activity looked alien. She didn't understand what it was.

When her mother found out, let's just say she was pissed. Thanks to Vanessa my rights to go out into the backyard was revoked for a whole month. And I was forced to tutor Vanessa through the third grade. Apparently, Vanessa's grade's slacked. She didn't like doing her homework ( it supposedly, 'stressed' her), and she didn't like those looking down on her.

So yes, I tutored her...well, not exactly. I did her homework. Threatening that if I didn't do it, she'd make up a lie which will involve her parents revoking my right to go outside for good. I didn't want that. Considering it wouldn't be hard for her parents to believe her over me, I did her homework along with my own. At school I made sure to dumb myself down so that the teacher's wouldn't want to bump me up a grade or two (Miranda and Ted would just beat me in response). But I still got 95-100%'s just to rub it in their faces. Yeah, I'm evil.

However, once upon a time a nine year old Vanessa was exploring the internet with her expensive computer. She wandered and wandered from sites to sites that would make her parents die of shock. She found a site called, where she read and read to her heart's content. Curious to find out what Naruto was, she typed that one word into Google. That was when her world changed. It was then she happily skipped into the world known as Naruto.

Like that story? Hated it? Good, we share the same sentiments. Now that Vanessa's absorbed by the story, she's been buying all the latest Naruto merchandise and anime (preferring the color over the black and white). She even bought the Naruto movies (which I stole for a brief period of time to watch and made sure to return it before she noticed).

Though Vanessa was obsessed with Naruto, she didn't share the same aspects of the story as I did. She liked it because it had great fanfiction potential. Where she could write to her wildest dreams about her being swept away in a sexy man's arm with said man hopelessly in love with her or have two hot guy fall in love with each other with her as their hero or something...

Someone please, gouge my eyes out. I made the mistake of reading it out of curiosity, which resulted in me never ever looking at the hot or sexy male characters the same way ever again. Woe is me.

Though Vanessa was interested in the same thing I was (Which would probably break many of the rules Miranda and Ted put down) and it made me want to barf my guts out, I was eased at the fact Vanessa didn't find out about the usage of Chakra. But now that I think about it, did she even have Chakra? Did anyone else in the world have Chakra? Am I only one?

Though those thoughts bothered me and constantly caused me to question the meaning of reality and life (Philosopher's would've been proud of me), I still lost myself in training. I trained from Chakra control all the way to Ninjutsu. I went as far as to tie dumbbells to my legs and arms (That I bought from the cheap One Dollar store), thankfully my long baggy pants kept anyone from noticing.

Am I a training fanatic? Yes, yes I was.

Did I have a social life? No, I didn't.

Did I believe that I could somehow go to the Naruto world? No, no I didn't.

I was so very wrong.

* * *

Is it wrong to want to make a voodoo doll of Vanessa then stab, burn, and rip it shreds? Would you call me a bad person if I did that?

I contemplated making a voodoo doll of Vanessa as I sat in Home Economics class. We were finishing the final touches on our rag dolls. Mine was (don't mean to brag) pretty good. Mine was modeled after Kurama, to be honest that guy deserved a break from all the haters.

"Wow!" The class turned to see Vanessa holding her doll up in pride. Her friend looked up at it in awe, "That's incredible."

"Thanks, I modeled it after Sasuke." Vanessa said as she ran a hair through the doll's lopsided and oddly cut black hair. A shiver went down my spine when I saw the look she directed at the doll's mismatched red and black eyes. Vanessa leaned in to her friend, "Who do you think is hotter, Itachi or Kakashi?"

"Does it matter? Besides, everyone knows Hidan is hottest." Her friend said back.

"Who cares about hottest?" Said a boy in the back, "The strongest is the one that matters! And everyone knows Kakuzu is the strongest!"

"Pfft, as if, Pein's the strongest! He has the freaking Rinnegan!"

"No way! Madara is hot, strong, and smart! He's the best!"

"He's dead you idiot, you can't date a dead zombie!"

"It's something called forbidden romance! Heard of it, dumbass?"

As the class got into a heated debate about which one was the best (in either hotness or strength) the teacher sighed as she walked toward my desk.

"Kids these days." She readjusted the glasses on her nose as she peered down at my doll, she cooed, "What an adorable fox, why does it have nine tails?"

Mrs. Yorkscher, the 46 year old teacher of Home Economics, she hated Naruto. Not because of the story or anything like that, but she mostly hated because it was the only thing anyone talked about. The latest chapter, the cutest chapter, the heartbreaking plot twist, but she had enough. After observing how she treated Naruto fans(Strict and with an iron fist), I made sure to act like I didn't care about the certain anime/manga. Trust me, having the adults on your good side was a good thing.

"I m-modeled it after the fox spirit from Chinese m-mythology. It was known to be a -they mythical beast, th-they h-had many legends centered around them." I piped up as I played with Kurama's tails. Why was I stuttering? It was part of my 'I am weak, pity me' facade. I imitated Hinata's soft, gentle, and stuttering nature. Why? Because teachers can't help but favor and help the gentle one.

Mrs. Yorkscher nodded approvingly, "Interesting. May I see it?"

I nodded and handed her the doll shyly.

Mrs. Yorkscher slowly took it from my hands (as if afraid that I'll bolt like a rat if she was any faster), she examined the stitches. "Double stitches, perfectly made." She commented. Taking a look at Kurama's button eyes, she smiled. " A no-mouth doll hm? Very adorable." She handed the doll back to me, "A perfect 100 as usual, Tsukiko."

I blushed as I hugged the doll closer to me.

Mrs. Yorkscher couldn't help but coo at my shy demeanor as she went to examine another student's work. Home Economics was probably my favorite class. Mostly because anything we made here we could take home. Trust me, the blankets, food, and objects I brought back with me helped me survive. I looked back down at the doll of Kurama, it actually was pretty cute, especially with the giant black button eyes.

Setting Kurama down, I decided to work on another one. This time it was going to be a large toad.

* * *

I played with Kurama during lunch outside. I didn't eat much (Became a habit, blame the Taise family), I played with Kurama by creating Chakra threads. It was difficult using both hands to animate the nine tails to wave and for Kurama to walk forward. Ever since I first tried to puppeteer a doll, it was then I grew a great respect for Puppeteer Shinobi. They were able to simultaneously move a doll while focus on the battle before them. To do that you needed to have great mental concentration.

I wouldn't say I was as good as Kankuro, nay, I was FAR from that. I was probably progressing at a slower pace than Academy students. But I was still content about the fact I was even able to make it move at all.

As I animated Kurama to wave at me with it's oval red-orange paws, I smiled. If I wasn't able to get a high-paying job (As if the Taise will let me get a job in this city), I could make good money as a puppeteer.

Speaking of jobs, Vanessa was hoping to become an actress. Which is why she begged (more like demanded) her parents to enroll her in classes such as fashion and drama. She got one-on-one (pity the fools teaching her) teaching.

My expression darkened as my thoughts turned toward a bad end.

The brat didn't understand what kind of position she had in the world. More than hundreds, no, thousands, would die to be in her position.

Popular girl in school, loved by everyone, could get everything she wanted with a snap of a finger, she infuriated me to no end and-

Thankfully the bell rang, making me end the dark thoughts before they could end. I sighed as I picked up Kurama in my arms and ran to my next class. Shouldering my backpack which held the doll version of Gamabunta (Complete with a jacket and pipe!)

* * *

After school, I was greeted by the usual silence and glare from Miranda silently screaming at me to finish my chores. After placing my hand-down backpack in my room, I locked it (Who knows when Vanessa feels nosy enough to go in), then continued with my chores. The hardest chore was cleaning the ceiling fans.

The ceiling fans were at least 16-17 feet up in the air (The Taise's owned a big house), it should've been impossible for a normal child like me to do it. The adults probably assigned it to me just to see how bad I'll fail. Well, I'm not really normal am I?

When they were in the room, I would quickly run my way up, clean the dust off with a rag, then hurry to jump down (Landing safely with a Chakra Cushioning technique), leaving them stumped on how I did it.

I love confusing people.

I now sat in my room meditating, I tried to increase my Yin energy reserves. I was pretty sure my Yang energy outclassed my Yang (considering the activity I did daily), so increasing my Yin wouldn't be a bad idea. Besides, I wanted to try to create bigger and more dangerous Genjutsu. I was stuck with the weather and color-changing ones, I wanted to make ones that could potentially harm or confuse someone. Like if I was being attacked in public by a mugger, I couldn't use flashy Ninjutsu (Couldn't do anything fancy, but I could do some mediocre E-C Rank ones). I could use Taijutsu but if I was somehow unable to move my body, then I needed to use my mind.

You never know when something like that could come in handy.

I was also using the meditation to harden my Chakra Coils, I learned that Chakra Coils could easily damage in the anime. All a Byakugan user needed to do was Jyuken strike a Chakra point and everything would've been messed up. And who knows what kind of damage is sustained after a fight with a Hyuga. Some could've been unnoticeable but in actuality slowly ate away at your body's health.

Another reason to strengthen my Chakra Coils was because of physical damage. I learned after receiving a broken arm (which left it inactive for a long time), that once my arm was usable again, my Chakra coils were soft and mushy. It was hard to pump a sudden charge of Chakra without causing my veins to feel like they were imploding.

It was a lot of work but at least if I ever get hurt again, at least I wouldn't have to go through the tedious process of self-taught Chakra therapy.

Anyways, the sun began to set. I rested on my 'bed' (A bunch of blankets piled together), today was the day I would take a break from any sort of hardcore training. After all, the body needed rest in order to function properly. On the break day (otherwise knows as Monday) I would do some simple meditation, and studying. Both the Naruto world and for school. How did I study the Naruto world?

I printed the wikia pages of Naruto characters from the school library, all the way from Hashirama Senju to Black Zetsu (Seriously, it scared the shit out of me when Black Zetsu suddenly stabbed Madara in the back, literally). Though their history was interesting (And it did help clear up some questions I had in my head) I focused on their abilities. For some techniques I didn't know how to either because I didn't have the certain qualifications or I just didn't know the hand signs for it. But reading about their abilities caused me to think outside the box. Hearing about how Tobirama was a sensor, I decided that tomorrow I would work on my sensing skills.

But today was a day of rest.

Tucking myself into my blankets (And ignoring my growling stomach) I slept, forgetting the fact I didn't change out of my regular clothes.

* * *

Somebody hates me. I know it. Up in the sky, someone read my name Tsukiko Ite and thought, "Why don't I fuck up her life?" So they spent the next 11-12 years messing with my life.

What did I ever do them!

That was what I thought when I woke up from my sleep.

My inner clock guessed it was maybe around midnight, when my sixth sense itched. Slowly reaching underneath my old pillow to grab the dull kunai form under my bed, I slowly cracked open one eye. My disgusting brown hair may have covered most of my sight, but I could still see. Seeing nothing, I slowly got up. Acting as if I woke up from a bad dream.

Was it Vanessa trying to dump a bucket of water on me? It wasn't old news, she tried to do that before. Key word, tried, I caught her before she could do that. Embarrassed, she ran back to her room.

Was it Ted and/or Miranda coming to wake me up to make me do some obscene job for them in the middle of the night?

However, I saw no one. But I also couldn't hear anyone too. Which was strange, the soft sound of crickets could be hear every night when I went to sleep. But I heard nothing. Slowly creeping out of my bed, I held my kunai in defensive position. Grabbing the kunai and shuriken holster from underneath my blankets (It was actually an old belt I fashioned into a holster by adding a box to it), I placed it to my side.

I began to strap the holster to my waist. I didn't know why but my sixth sense was going crazy as the seconds passed by. My breathing became erratic, I broke a sweat, and my heart pumped unnaturally fast.

My senses screamed **DANGER! DANGER! DANGER!**

I was scared. I tried to take deep breaths, in from the nose and out from the mouth. It was then I noticed four out of five of my senses not working.

I couldn't feel the itchy feeling of my cheap socks rubbing against my feet. Nor the cold un-heated air.

I couldn't smell the dust or sweat from hours of training.

I couldn't taste the mint from the toothpaste I used to brush my teeth.

I couldn't utter a sound as I shakily strapped on my belt.

Why?

I didn't know how to answer that question as the uneasy pressure of the silenced house made me tremble in fear.

Looking out the window, I noticed how bare the outside was. There weren't any cars parked to the side, the street lights weren't on, and most of all the dogs our neighbors kept didn't bark. I looked up to the sky, I saw stars, but no moon.

Strange.

Looking toward the door leading toward the rest of the house, I could do either two choices. One, venture into the house and see if there was anything there that caused this unnatural happening. Or two, curl under my blankets and cry myself to sleep while hoping this is all a bad dream.

...I really wanted to do the second option, but opted to go with the first.

Shakily tip toeing (the silence pressured me to silently tip toe rather than walk normally), I made to walk out the door. But a thought came to mind.

What if there was something there? What if my abilities aren't enough?

Spotting the long wooden stick I used as a makeshift sword, I snatched it up. Also taking my savings (A measly $76.25) because of a certain feeling that I would need it. Who knows what that feeling was. But feeling braver with a bat in my hand, I slowly tip toed out of my room.

* * *

It was quiet, too quiet. The power didn't work, I tried to turn on the lights to make the atmosphere less creepy but that failed. Anyways, the silent environment was uneasy. Whenever I snuck out, whether it was for food or something else, I would also be assured by the sounds of Ted's snores, Miranda's incomprehensible mumblings, and Vanessa's fidgeting. But I heard aught.

An uncomfortable chill went down my spine as I slowly opened the door to Miranda and Ted's bedroom. Taking a peak inside, my eyes widened. The bed was neatly made, but two certain people weren't there. I reached into my pocket, took out my 25 cent quarter, I flung it inside.

I readied my wooden sword/bat for anything to come jumping out as soon as the quarter made a loud bang sound when it collided with the wooden floor. Nothing did. After carefully examining the inside with my eyes ( I really needed to learn how to use my senses like the Inuzuka), I slowly walked in. I looked around the room, it was like a ghost room. Nothing was messed with or seemed to be touched. Signs of any finger prints on the mirror that hung on the wall disappeared.

I ran toward their closet and swung it wide open, all the clothes were there. Neatly folded and hung. I went toward the cabinets, flinging them open. Everything was neatly put away, heck even the coin change was put into neat little piles. Something I knew the Taises would never have the time to do.

Grabbing the emergency flashlight the Taise adults kept underneath the bed, I ran inside the bathroom that branched from their room, It was empty.

I looked toward the shampoo bottles and flipped one open. Shining the light inside the shampoo bottles, I noticed how full they were. Like they were never used.

I knit my eyebrows together, just today Miranda was complaining about how they ran out of shampoo for their bathroom. And I was sure that she nor I went out to shop. Dropping the shampoo into the bathtub (ignoring the clang sound it made when it landed) I made my way out of the bathroom. The flashlight illuminating my way.

Carefully, I lookd into all the rooms. They were jsut like all the others, they were neat and untouched. Like no one ever lived there. No signs of finger prints nor scuffles were seen. Making my way to Vanessa's room, I slowly creaked it open.

I swear if Vanessa's room was neat and tidy I was going to freak out. I mean I would never miss Vanessa or her parents, but the fact that the house was barren scared me.

My beating heart paced as I looked inside. I breathed a breath I didn't know I held when I saw Vanessa sloppily wrapped in blankets, cuddling against the Sasuke doll she made in class.

Letting a shudder run through me again at the image, I closed it again.

Vanessa was here but her parents weren't. Her parents would never leave anywhere without her, she was their princess, their precious one. Even if they had to go somewhere, they would leave a note. And I really doubted they would take the time to clean up whatever mess they made. They were pigs, not cats.

Making my way downstairs toward the living room, I looked out onto the backyard. It was still quiet. Not a sound was heard. I also noticed how the grass refused to move even when a cold wind blew through the open windows.

I made my way over to the kitchen. As if acting as a detective, I examined every little detail. It was neat and looked brand new.

There were no more soap scums.

No more cracked walls.

And especially no more dust bunny's in the corner of the empty overhanging cabinets. I looked inside the fridge, all the food was there. Except instead of being placed in random spots where the Cucumbers were next to the bottles of ketchup, the were organized into separate piles.

One was vegetables, one was fruit, one was condiments, and etc. Taking a tomato, I took an experimental bite. If I lived, it would confirm the object in my hand was an actual tomato. If I died...I'll just say it was my time to go ( I wouldn't object, the house was giving me the creeps).

I took a bite Feeling the cold juice flow down my throat as I chewed the soft red fruit, I swallowed. Seemed my senses have returned to normal when I tasted the familiar sour taste of a ripe tomato. Nodding, I continued exploring while devouring the tomato (I was hungry, that's my only defense).

Seeing nothing, I decided to go outside.

Big mistake.

It was scary. Like capital S scary. It was something you would've seen in a horror movie. With no sound, no light (Except from my flashlight), it was like walking through the a horror film. With only the moon lighting my way.

It was then I wished I could fly like Onoki or could see a full 360 like Hinata. Walking down an empty street was creepy. My sixth sense itching didn't help the matter at all. It just made me more paranoid. Scenario's played through my mind where someone of something would come jumping out and tear me to pieces. Which is why I constantly held the flashlight in one hand and the kunai in the other.

 _ **"My sons..."**_

What? I did a complete 180, hodling my kunai out hoping to defend myself from the person that was behind me. There was no one there. My light shined on an empty street.

Maybe it was just the wind, or my nerves getting the better of me.

I turned to walk further down the street, this time walking at a faster pace than before.

 _ **"My sons..."**_

I took a short look behind my shoulder to where the source of the voice should've been, but I still saw something. A nervous bead of sweet slipped down the side of my face as I began to lightly jog.

 _ **"Why?"**_

I jogged faster, the flashlight shaking from the journey.

 _ **"Hamura, Hogoromo, why?"**_

I began to run, my worn shoes slapping against the pavement road. The light flickered, it was losing it's life.

 _ **"Momma did it for you."**_

The light flickered off for a second before flicking back on. The pattern repeated for several minutes. The time periods where it was off lengthened. I constantly looked behind me but still saw nothing there. Deciding to run faster, I infused Chakra into my legs. My breathing accelerated.

 _ **"Momma loves you."**_

Tears slowly made their way to my eyes, they trailed down my cheeks accompanied by the nervous sweat. I was scared. So scared.

 _ **"How could you two, you were supposed to help me!"**_

I loudly sobbed as I tried to breath. I kept running. Was the street always this long?

 _ **"We would've had peace! Eternal peace!"**_

The light finally died, not wanting to deal with the extra weight I dropped it and kept running. My emotion of fright began to grow and grow as I ran.

 _ **"My sons! My flesh and blood! Betrayers!"**_

Feeling something grab me, I screamed as I fell to the ground. I scrambled backwards, I saw nothing grabbing me. Desperately looking for something to help me, I examined both the land and sky.

 _ **"Humanity shall be punished!"**_

My eyes landed on the bright illuminating moon. Was it just me or was it closer than it was before? Although the entire atmosphere made me cry and run like a maniac, one though crossed my mind as I fainted.

The moon looked pretty.

* * *

 **How was it? Improvement? No? Yes? Maybe?**

 **Chapter Words: 7,176 [I was surprised too]**


	2. Chapter 2

"Leave me alone..." I weakly whimpered as I buried my head in my arms. The darkness that surrounded me was intimidating and dangerously reticent. I sobbed as I collapsed onto my knees on the cold formless black ground. "Leave me alone..."

I was such a baby. Being scared of a little bit of solitude and darkness? How pitiful I was.

 **"Crying already?"** A voice said in a mocking tone. It was different from the deep feminime one from before. This one vibrated like pebbles against the ground during an earthquake. It was ominous and unpleasant.

With eyes widened, my erratic breathing came to a abrupt halt. I waited for a full minute for the voice to say something again, but all I was met with was the pressuring silence. Slowly yet shakily getting up to my feet, I looked behind me.

I saw nothing but the inky darkness of the pit I was in.

 **"Tch, baby."** The voice insulted.

I looked to my left, I still saw nothing. Letting my nerves get the better of me, I began to run at a fast pace. I didn't know where I was going or what direction I was heading in, but I wanted to leave.

 **"Aw, is someone trying to run?"**

I kept running.

 **"How weak, my clones can run faster than that."**

Ignoring the meaning behind those words, I kept running. This time letting my left hand drift to my pouch reaching for a weapon.

 **"But I guess you'll have to do."**

Suddenly, something cold and foreign grabbed my drifting left hand. I screamed as it pulled me back. Next thing I knew I was flying through the darkness by the invisible being grabbing my left hand. I screamed as a cold feeling pricked at my left palm, then the darkness blinded me.

* * *

It hurts trying to wake up. But I had to, after all I needed to make food for the Taise, get ready for school, and-

However, a thought came to mind, wait, what happened? That night, was I dreaming? Or...

Ever so slowly, my eyes slowly opened. But a bright light blinded me. Weakly, I raised my right hand to shield my poor light sensitive eyes away from the searing flash.

Nah, it probably wasn't a dream. The light that attempted to give me permanent eye damage was just the light from my room blinding me. The itchy bedding underneath was just the scratchy skin of my cruddy blankets. The smell of nature was just the air freshener that the Taise liked to use ever morning to make their home smell (artificially) nice.

The corner of my mouth twitched upward as I closed my eyes (Behind my hand) in relief.

Yes, it was all a crazy dream.

Until I thought back to my previous conclusion.

I didn't have any light bulbs directly above me. Only the small circular window that was to my side, not high over me. Second, my itchy bedding shouldn't be able to poke and prod me from behind my clothes. Third, the Taise's air freshener smelled nothing like real nature.

Removing my hand away from my eyes, I blinked back a hiss as my eyes made contact with a burning yellow ball that humans called a sun. Groaning I sat up, the back of my hands rubbing my throbbing eyeballs.

Yup, definitely not a light bulb.

As I moved, I could hear the sound of something being moved underneath me. Hesitant, I looked down. I saw green.

As in the color, GREEN.

Blinking, I stared for a full five minutes down at the objects below me. Looking around, I saw that I was surrounded by green that stretched from the lowest of grounds to the highest in the skies.

Curious, I picked a piece of green off the ground. It felt like what I was thinking of. It smelled like what I was thinking of...it tasted like what I was thinking of.

Spitting out the thing in my mouth I confirmed one thing, it was grass.

I was in a forest. With trees stretching toward the sky and grass thriving across the ground. Suddenly, my sense of awareness came to me as I jumped up, drawing a Kunai from my pouch. I warily swept my eyes hungrily absorbing my new environment.

I waited for something to jump out, to attack me and drag my soul to the pits of Hell. But nothing did. All I was met with was the sound of birds calling and wind rustling the stray leaves.

Where was I?

Pocketing the Kunai, I decided to take the dumbest move possible, explore the forest.

I looked up at the trees, they were pretty high, maybe if I climbed...

Making sure there was no one around, I began to focus Chakra to my feet. But as I did, it felt strange. Cold and unyielding instead of the warm and comforting feeling I had grown accustomed to. Deciding not to dwell on it, I took a running start up the tree.

As soon as I took the first few steps up, my eyes widened when I heard a loud crack sound. Then I found myself falling backwards. Thankfully, experiences of failed chakra climbing came to me as I twisted and landed on my back instead of my head.

I replaced my pent up scream with a loud groan and hiss, my back felt like it was hit by a dozen wet towels.

As soon as my vision returned to me, I looked back up at the tree I failed to climb. Only a few feet off the ground, I saw two large imprints in the previously untainted piece of nature.

How? I practiced the technique for years and it never failed me.

Groaning as I got back up to my feet (My back still felt really sore), I looked down at my feet. Deciding on taking the safer decision, I walked on the boring and mundane mind still boggled on the foot imprint in the tree.

It was official, I hated forests and the color green. Every tree and bush looked the same. It was like walking in circles. Whoever put me here was going to pay...If I was brave enough to do it.

I sighed as my aching feet killed the grass underneath me. I was lost, hungry, and tired. What more incentive did I need to just die here?

I was about to collapse and let the woodland animals use me as a source of nourishment when suddenly in front of me, I saw a color.

It was brown...

What I saw was a brown dirt road in front of me.

It was littered with the colors of gray for gravel and clear blue for water.

It was so beautiful.

I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Still in disbelief, I went to the extreme and punched my right cheek. The familiar buzzing pain that filled my face caused tears to go to my eyes (Both in pain and relief).

It was real!

I ran my way to the dirt road, thus exiting the forest. I had to contain the childish side of me as I let a high spirited laugh escape my lips. I wanted to scream, and I wanted to dance. But I had to prevent myself from doing so as the mature side of me took over.

Ok, I found a road, which meant the road lead to somewhere. Whether it was a city, town, or a rest stop, as long as they had a map or information of any kind, I would've been contempt.

Looking up and down the road, all I saw was the road extending across the ground, there was nothing in the distance. I sighed as I prepared myself for a long walk.

But-

I looked up and down the road.

-Which way do I go?

One way could lead to the nearest town, while the other probably lead to the farthest town (I doubt I would've been able to survive the journey, so it's a guarantee I would've died).

A hand twitched.

I was facing with a life or death decision. One wrong move would've ended me. I released a deep calming breath as I turned right and walked forward.

Even though I was a physically fit individual, the journey I had to travel caused me to take at least six breaks. Twice I almost gave up.

Back to now, I dragged my feet across the ground. Not caring if my shoes got dirty (They were old and pathetic looking anyways). My vision began to fail me. Thanks to dehydration, I began to see blurs and double images. A drained cough escaped my dry lips as I strolled.

Then in a blink, I was seeing brown.

Did I fall?

I don't remember falling. Did I?

As my vision turned black one last thought crossed my mind.

At least my body could be used to feed the birds.

* * *

Ah, dying. It was nice feeling.

Resting on clouds like the angels did.

Letting the fluffy feeling wrap around me like a comfortable cocoon.

It was ni-

"-the poor girl." A woman's voice said from the background.

That one voice snapped me back to consciousness. My lids felt heavy as I groaned from how sore my poor body felt.

"She's awake!" One exclaimed, "Oh, she looks terrible."

My eyebrow twitched, I was awake and I could hear you know. But I didn't comment as I opened my eyes.

At my left side, a woman stood wearing a standard nurse outfit, a kind smile directed at me (Bet 50 dollars that it was fake).

"How are you feeling?" She kindly asked me, "Do you need anything?"

I really wanted to scream at her that I wasn't feeling okay and I really needed water. But I didn't.

"U-Um," I resorted to my shy facade, "H-Hi." Curious, I looked around the room I was in, it was definitely a hospital. Though it was disappointing not having a window. "Wh-where am I?"

"You're in the hospital." She generously answered before grabbing a clipboard attached to the foot of my bed, "Now then, name?"

Immediately jumping to business, she probably wanted to leave, "T-Tsukiko I-Ite."

She raised an eyebrow, "You mean Ite Tsukiko?"

Last name first? Was I somewhere in Asia? That would explain the accent, but not the fact that I was speaking English...was I? Then again I could be speaking Japanese. Taking Japanese class and watching Naruto only helped make Japanese feel like a home language. Maybe when I heard the Japanese, I automatically responded as if it was a second nature.

"Y-yes." I confirmed, finally noting how yes was replaced with a stuttered 'Hai'.

She nodded as she scrawled down my name onto the sheet, "Family?"

Should I say the truth? "Um...I d-don't have any parents." What? It was the truth (As if I'd consider the Taise parents).

"I'm sorry for your loss." She said as if she'd done it a hundred times before. As she checked something off she continued, "Social security number?"

After telling the 'kind' woman my social security number, she left without another word. Geez, rude service.

I sighed as I sunk into the springy mattress underneath me. I could tell from the lack of weight around my waist, they no doubt took away my kunai pouch. I really hope they didn't throw it away, it would be a pain to replace.

Speaking of pain, my legs felt sore. I wasn't used to sleeping in, usually I would have to wake up before the Taise in order to cook breakfast and have time to prepare for school. Laziness was a foreign concept to me.

Doing one of the stupidest decisions possible, I gripped the railing of my bed with a death grip as I slowly and agonizingly pulled myself up.

I let out a loud mix of a groan and yelp when the feeling of buzzing pain swept up my spine. In my surprise, my grip slackened. I had to stop myself from falling back down onto the bed sheets.

...Inhale...

My arms trembled as I struggled to pull myself up again.

...Exhale...

Almost there.

...Inhale...

A bead of sweat dripped down my forehead.

...Exhale...

Finally, after what felt like forever, I was sitting up, I bent over and panted into my sheets. Why did it hurt so much? Sure, I walked a large distance and was dehydrated, but my body felt like it jumped down from a 20-story building.

Not wanting to give up halfway, my hands gripped onto the left railing as I struggled to pull myself over.]

With one great pull, I hurled myself over...then landed flat onto the hard tiled ground.

I whimpered as I hugged my head, it was after all the one that was affected the most from the impact.

I hated this feeling. This feeling of...weakness. I was like a baby kitten left out in the cold rain, confused, scared, and in pain. Left to die because it was too weak to protect itself.

I didn't want to be that kitten.

Propping myself up with one knee, I looked up for something to grab. Spotting a dresser, I sloppily crawled my way towards it. Gripping the edge of the dresser until my knuckles turned a paler shade then they already are, I pulled myself up. My legs shaking from the weight being pushed down upon it. Though my legs shook, I walked. Each step moving inches forward. My hand gripped from the dresser to the wall to lean on. Though it was exausting, I didn't stop.

In front of me was a door. A door to the outside. Maybe there I could find actual answers instead of having to rely on a nurse that couldn't care less if I stopped breathing.

With each step I grew closer and closer to the door. So close, extending my hand out (with the other propping me away from the wall). My hand-

* * *

"WHERE AM I?!" Screamed an enraged eight year old girl. She stomped on the previously untouched grass and flowers as she made her way toward the dirt road out of the forest. Her lovely and fashionable pajamas dirtied with the essence of nature. Her once clean feet was coated in dirt and dry leaves. Her toes which were once painted fabulously with Sunset Yellow were chipped and beyond recognition.

The little and innocent-

"MOM!" She screamed into the air as she stood in the middle of a road, "DAD! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

...The little girl was lost. Lost and alone in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

Barely hovered over the door knob when it opened. With my weight leaning forward, I yelped in surprise as I fell forward.

Landing again on the ground, this time the left side of my cheek slammed against the cold ground.

"Oh my!" Someone gasped. I felt a hand grab onto my arm. Though I didn't like being touched. I let the person do so, the strength it took me to move across the room had already faded.

Complying with the person I haven't seen yet, I let the character drag me. Not to my bed but instead a chair that was right beside my bed.

"Trying to run huh? Sorry kid, but the hospital has been taught to deal with patients like you." Was what the person said as I sat down. It was then I noticed that the person was my nurse. I take back what I said. The nurse wasn't that bad if she was willing to drag my weight over to a chair.

"So your her huh? With the stunt you tried to pull, you'll fit in well with the rest of the Ninja population." I looked up and noticed a man with blonde hair and bright green eyes staring at me. He was no doubt a doctor from the coat he wo-

...

Hold up, ninja? Maybe I was in the country side. Where soldiers were called ninja for traditional purposes. Yeah, that had to be it.

Clearing away my previous anxiety, I stared at the doctor as he flipped through a few papers placed on a clipboard I had seen the nurse use before.

"Hm, your bodies weak for girl of your age. Signs of long-term malnutrition, physical abuse, and low self confidence." The doctors face darkened as he read out loud.

Well, the malnutrition and physical abuse I could understand. But I didn't really have low self confidence. They probably just misunderstood from my act.

"Tsukiko." The doctor said, no doubt knowing my name from the clipboard, "Do you mind parting away your hair, I want to see your eyes."

Why would they be interested in my eyes? It was an ordinary brown color accompanied by plain brown eyes.

I shifted my bangs away from my eyes. But with the slight movement, my eyes spotted a foreign color attached to my hair.

Black.

My hair was black like a raven.

My eyes widened, it was freaking black. Not brown, black.

"Tsukiko, please move your hair." The doctor asked again as he knelt in front of me.

In numb shock, my hand moved away my black hair. It was an instant reaction. The nurse gasped into her hand like a proper lady would, and the doctor studied them with a calculative eye. Taking out a mini flashlight, he flashed the thing into my eyes.

My mind was still off track with the black hair, so I didn't jump at the sudden brightness.

"Not fake..." He muttered. Turning to the nurse, he ordered, "Get her."

Understanding who 'her' was, the nurse fled the room faster than Death.

"Alright, Tsukiko," Hearing my name, I snapped out of my stupor, "I need you to stay here alright? We're calling someone in." He smiled, "She may be a relative of yours."

She? She who?

"Oh." Was all I could say. Too many things were happening in such a small amount of time.

The doctor sighed as he stood back up, he pocketed his flashlight, "First the Massacre then an eight year old abused kid. What a month."

Massacre? Maybe it referred to a serial killer on the news. But registering the last part made me feel irritated. Sure, I wasn't tall like all other 12 year olds because of my poor diet, it didn't mean I was freaking eight.

"S-Sir, I'm t-twelve." I stuttered.

The doctor raised an eyebrow, "Twelve? Trust me kid, you're eight."

I blinked.

Seeing my confusion, the doctor went to the closet attached to my room. Opening it, he pulled something out. It was a body mirror.

He heaved the heavy object in front of me, "See, your physical character is that of an eight year old, taking away the malnutrition factors."

I blinked. The girl in the mirror blinked at the same time as I did. The girl in the mirror had raven black hair. A small body. But most of all were the piercing red eyes staring back at me.

When I realized it was me, I did the reasonable thing that a child would do in this situation. I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

She couldn't believe it, not matter how many times the doctor tried to convince her.

"Ms. Yuhi, you can't go in," A nurse tried to stop her as she walked toward the closed door in front of her, "The patient is still resting-!" The words fell on deaf ears as she walked past the nurse with ease fit for her profession.

With one solid push, the door opened. Revealing a girl with raven black hair laying down on the hospital bed.

She couldn't believe it.

She walked toward the girl, ignoring the nurse trying to pull her back with her pleading words.

Before this, she was eating with her colleagues and friends at a barbecue restaurant. Celebrating her 23rd birthday. Yet in the middle of the celebration, an Iryo-nin appears with a Shunshin just as she blew out the candles and made her wish.

 _"Yuhi Kurenai, the Hospital Head requests your appearance to be made at the hospital immediately."_

She remembered asking why, but the messenger just shrugged. Of course, it was a bloody messenger. Relay the news without an ounce of an answer as to why. It was how they worked.

So she went to the hospital, only to be sat down at a chair in the Head's office. With careful words used for deranged patients that were close to tipping off the edge, he said,

 _"Kurenai-san, we've found a relative of yours."_

She was the only one left of her family. Her father was dead, her mother was (also) dead. The Yuhi family tree was bare, nearly nonexistent if it weren't for her life. But for another one to be found...It seemed too impossible to be true.

Her ancestors consisted of normal civilians who soon began to branch into the lifestyle of Shinobi. Soon, they became their own Clan. The Yuhi Clan, infamous for their red eyes and proficiency in Genjutsu. But one by one, they began to die out like the infamous Senju Clan.

She remembered her father saying that day in October, _"You are a Shinobi, and you may or may not live a long life. But my dear daughter, you are a woman. If nothing else, survive long enough to give me grandchildren. And pass the Will of Fire onto them! Promise me at least, I will put my faith in you."_

That day, she was torn between emotions.

Embarrassed of what her father asked of her in terms of her gender in front of many listening ears.

Frustrated that she had to be protected behind a barrier as her village was being torn to pieces by the Kyubi.

Yet, understanding. She understood what her father asked of her. It wasn't just a personal plea her father made when he gave her that command. No, there was a message underneath the simple harmless words.

He wanted the Yuhi Clan to be reborn. He wanted the name to bring back fear in the Leaf's and outsider's hearts. He wanted the start of a revolution.

When he was young, the Clan consisted of only him, his two older brothers, and his parents. With those five people, they were a Clan.

Well, by supposed law they were. A clan must consist of at least five or more members that share the same blood while still having a unique trait differentiating themselves from other Ninja while also fulfilling other requirements. They fulfilled those requirement plus the many other bogus ones that came with it. But to the rest of the population, and even to their own beloved Hokage, they were just a family of Shinobi. Their name held no power, they were the laughing stock amongst the other infamous clans with their large numbers and powerful jutsu's.

But then, in battle her father's oldest brother, who was Clan Heir, died. She remembered her father telling her when she was young how he was stabbed in the chest with kunai straight through the lung. With his death came the end of the Yuhi Clan's name. Slowly, her Father's family died one by one as if a plague had struck.

Struck with depression her grandmother dismissed any source of food that was offered to her. Soon, she went away in her sleep.

The second son couldn't bear the shame of being the remainder of a pathetic Clan, so assigning himself a 100% guaranteed suicidal mission, he left for Sunagakure and died by the hands of Sasori of the Red Sand. Probably the only honor he was able to gain in his life.

Her father's father tried to carry himself through life. Even going as far to teaching her father everything he knew. But he was soon diagnosed with a deadly case of Coronary Artery Disease (Ischemic Heart Disease). He died buried in the grounds of Konoha. The same village that mocked and spat at him.

Her father was left alone in the world. But one day he met her mother who was an ordinary civilian. The two had a healthy baby girl. That girl was her, Yuhi Kurenai.

But just as the rest, her mother died with her birth. Her father never blamed her, for that she was thankful. As a shinobi, she had seen many who have faced the same story yet have it end differently.

Anyways, they were the last Yuhi left. Though her father died, she made a name for herself as the Ice Queen. She became a master of Genjutsu.

But that was still nothing.

Her name was simply a small drop within the large ocean labeled Shinobi. After many failed trials of trying to bring back the infamous reputation of the name Yuhi like her father had wished, she simply gave up. She became an ordinary shinobi (Chunin to be exact), taking missions as instructed, making friends, while struggling to achieve the rank of Jounin.

Until, the doctor pulled her in and told her of a Yuhi. The blood they sampled matching with hers. As she pushed her way to the door holding possibly one of the only Yuhi left in the world her mind was running on the fast track.

There was one alive. It whispered to her in unnameable glee. _Maybe..._

As she pushed open the door, she easily walked past the insistent nurse who could do nothing to stop her.

Somewhere deep inside of her, the soul of the previous aspiring Yuhi Kurenai awoke.

It was as if Kami had given her a chance. A chance to fulfill her ancestors deepest wish. And bring back the name of Yuhi to the Clan's roster.

As Kurenai looked down at the girl laying in bed, she made a resolve. It was a firm resolve that wouldn't be swayed by anyone, not even Sarutobi Asuma.

* * *

"Kurenai-san," The doctor said to her in a disappointed tone, "I'm afraid if you do that again, I'm going to have to bar your visits to the hospital, understood?"

Kurenai nodded, "Hai. I apologize for my behavior, Akiyama-san."

Akiyama aknowledged the apology with a nod as he sat back down behind his desk in his office. "Thank you. Now then, in regards of Tsukiko-"

Kurenai's eyes lit up at the sign of new knowledge.

"-in terms of her health," Akiyama sighed in defeat.

She frowned at the sign, "What is it? Is something wrong?" Presuming the worst she asked, "Is she sick?"

"No, not at all. But I'm afraid you won't like what I'm about to tell you. And I pray for my life how you'll react."

She leaned in close as the doctor began.

"I'm afraid Tsukiko lived in an environment outside of the normal happy tree hugging lifestyle. From my diagnosis, she's grown up with many years of physical and possible verbal abuse. She's also been starved, her young body simply lacks the nutrition it needs to grow properly. Thankfully, with supplements and regular checkup's, the physical injuries and the malnutrition will fade. But it will take some time to help her mental state-"

As the doctor continued to speak, Kurenai sat their stunned. Trying to process what she had been told.

Abuse? Malnutrition?

Her hands clenched tightly in her lap, threatening to tear past her unmarked palms.

Why? Why was she left in such an environment? Were her parents dead? Did they not want her? How could this happen-

"Kurenai-san," Akimaya's voice snapped Kurenai back to full attention, "I'm sure you'll find this piece of information rather interesting. It has to do with her Chakra reserves."

"Are they impaired?" She asked.

Akimaya shook his head, "Actually, they're perfectly fine. Hardened even, most likely due to exercises the child put herself through."

A genius? Any other child and even full grown adults wouldn't think twice about strengthening her chakra coils. Even though Kurenai knew almost nothing about Tsukiko, she felt great pride.

"The only problem is the balance between her Yin and Yang. Her Yang reserves are that of a ten year old rather than an eight year old. However, her Yin is off the charts."

Kurenai blinked, "Off the charts?"

He nodded, "It's comparable to a Jounin."

Kurenai narrowed her eyes, "Excuse me? How much?"

He sighed, "I don't even know, it's just too much for our machines to handle. At first, when we examined her it was a reserve comparable to an Academy graduate. But over time the Chakra began to grow and grow on it's on. Hell, it even lashed out at us when we tried to examine it closely. Like it has life of it's own. I was surprise she could even walk and talk without backlashes. It's like she doesn't even know. Which should be impossible unless you have a seal, like that demon-brat." Though Akimaya was a nice and good man, he was like the rest of the civilians in terms of their opinion on the Kyubi child. Though his malice wasn't as large compared to many.

A girl with a Yin reserve that could match a Jounin? Kurenai had to be careful about who was let in about this information. No doubt the Hokage would know, but whether or not he would spill to the Council or not was anyone's guess.

"Her Chakra control will need work, LOT'S of work." He stressed, "I doubt she'll be able to tree walk until she turns 20. Unless of course she was a genius or has Shadow Clones. Thankfully, if she ever enrolls into the Academy she'll have enough Yang to bring life into any illusionary clones she creates."

Though the giant Yin reserves seem like a great present, Kurenai understood the great consequences. But just think, the Genjutsu Tsukiko would be able to pull off! She could easily hold a high ranking Genjutsu for days without breaking a sweat, with the right control and practice

Kurenai would supply that help. Even if it meant holding off her goal to become Jounin.

"About guardianship-" Akimaya started.

"I'll adopt her." Kurenai said immediately, "She is of my blood. And so I have the right to ask for guardianship."

" _If_ the Hokage approves of course. And if she runs through the simple standard test. Just to make sure she's not a sleeper agent of sorts." Akimaya added.

Kurenai nodded in understanding. She swore to Kami, if Tsukiko was a sleeper agent but still a Yuhi she'll simply hightail the village and go to one that would accept them. Kurenai heard Ame was nice this time of year.

But...if she didn't hold Yuhi blood and had the audacity to lie to her...

Kurenai's fists shook as her eyes darkened.

 **...She would pay for trying to mock her clan's name.**

* * *

Kurenai looked down at the girl that slept, from the light of the room shining down on the girl, Kurenai noticed the signs of abuse.

She was all skin and bones. If someone walked up to her and tried to pinch her cheeks, there wouldn't be any loose skin to grab onto. In a way, her body was like a glass doll. Easy to interact with, but with one careless movement it breaks into a million pieces.

It has been a week since she found out about the little girl that lay in the bed. And since that day, she brought flowers. Maybe the girl liked flowers. After all, flowers did help to brighten an atmosphere. When they showed the smallest sign of wilting Kurenai went to the Yamanaka Flower shop to replace them with even brighter and charming ones.

...What if she didn't like flowers. What if she hated them? The first thing she wakes up to is a vase of flowers sitting on the bedside table and she throws them to the ground? *Gasp* What is Tsukiko's allergic and Kurenai was actually killing her?

With those paranoid thoughts in mind, Kurenai stopped bringing flowers. She even went as far as to cleaning the room head to toe from any pollen leavings. But Tsukiko still didn't awake.

* * *

It's been a few days since the flower scenario, and Kurenai began to bring toys. Ranging from animals to machines. That way when Tsukiko woke up, she would wake up to fluffy bears hugging her. And machines stationed at the windows acting as mock guards.

It was a child's dream fantasy...

What if Tsukiko didn't like toys? The first thing she wakes up to is a pile of toys that she thought were stupid and instead burned them? *Gasp* What if Tsukiko had a fear of bears?

Repeating the scenario with flowers, Kurenai tossed the toys to the nearest orphanage. Using her time, she cleaned the room (from tile to corner) of any toy hair residue. (What? She could be allergic to artificial air.)

* * *

Kurenai knew her friends were worried for her. Hearing about her new found 'sibling' (Who knew if Tsukiko was a cousin or niece? That was yet to be determined) from the Shinobi grapevine, that was when they began to notice her daily visits to the hospital.

She didn't blame, in all honesty she understood their worry. She looked like a decaying body dragged out of a pit.

Her hair was mess, her face was bare of makeup (To many men's horror), instead of her complex bandage attire she wore simple standard Shinobi gear (Pants and green flap jacket). Bags showed underneath her eyes, hinting at the amount of sleep she lost. She should've rested, cleaned herself up, go back to accepting missions...but she just couldn't.

Kurenai couldn't deny it, she was obsessed.

The Yuhi families hope, her hope rested on Tsukiko waking up.

Why did Kurenai have so much faith in her?

Because, when she looks at Tsukiko, she couldn't help but feel like she's looking at untapped potential. Someone that had the power to change everything.

What helped prove her instinct was Tsukiko's escape from the hospital during the time Kurenai used the bathroom.

As the nurse and Dr. Akimaya were frantically trying to tell her how they were sorry about Tsukiko's disappearance, Kurenai couldn't help but let a proud smile drift her lips. Escaping hospitals when she wasn't even fully healed? Tsukiko was turning out as a model shinobi.

* * *

I was lost, inside a hospital...The maps didn't help.

Panting while cursing my weak eight year old body (I'm sure I'm twelve though), I struggled to walk through the halls of the hospital(Ignoring the fact I was still wearing a hospital gown). Though a few nurses and patients gave me funny looks, they didn't try to stop me.

Good, because if they did, I would've just fainted in their arms.

...Where were all the windows?

Seriously, I've been walking(Or crawling...or lumber, more like a mix) yet I haven't seen one sign of a window. Was I in a high security hospital or something?

Stopping in the middle of my lumbering, I noticed the bright green sign hanging from the ceiling. Though it was in Japanese, I could clearly read the words, EXIT.

Freedom!

Making my way through the direction it pointed out, I let the feeling of relief flood my system. Seeing the fated door ahead, I pushed it open with all my strength.

Although the sudden bright light blinded me, I made my way outside by shielding my eyes with my hands.

* * *

How many streets have I passed by?

...Oh look, a little boy shopping with his mother...A baker yelling to the crowd about fresh bread...People laughing in the streets.

This place was nice...But loud, really loud.

And the sun, oh god the sun. I felt the pernicious rays shine down on my body. No doubt I'll have burns by the time I pass the bakery for the fifth time.

"Haha, gotta catch me!" Looking up, I saw a blur pass by me. My eyes widened at his outfit. The man wore a green flap jacket with dark blue pants. A shiny headband lay on his forehead (but thanks to the sun's glare, I couldn't see what it said).

But my jaws dropped when the man behind me leaped more than 30 feet up a building. 30 feet! A man ran past me shouting, "Wait, Takuto!"

He too jumped up the building with relative ease before making his way after his friend.

I blinked at the spot where the man previously stood. I looked at the surrounding crowd, were they as shocked as I was?

One women tutted, "Ninja, always so busy."

The other next to her said, "But you have to admit, Ninja's beat Civilians in the physique apartment."

The other giggled, "True."

I blinked again as I looked around. Everyone were continuing the activities as if the display before was the norm.

"It's nice to see the Hokage Monument without the demon vandalizing it." One man said to the woman that stood next to him (possibly his girlfriend) as the two looked at something up behind me.

"Mmhm, I feel safe when I see their faces watching over the village." The girl said.

"What, you don't feel safe around me?" He pouted, "I'm hurt."

The girl giggled as he led the many by his arm away.

What were they looking at?

Taking slow steps, I turned around. If it was possible, my eyes grew bigger. A faint gasp escaped my parched lips.

Up on the large mountain (How did I notice that?) four heads stood.

And those four heads gave me the sense of deja vu.

"No way..." I said in a light tone.

Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, Hiruzen Sarutobi, and Namikaze Minato's faces were there, staring into the deep beyond.


	4. Chapter 4

What the Hell!

I was running as fast as my shrunken legs could take me. Pushing past random people, ignoring the disgusted looks they gave, I ran fast and away.

This is a dream! It has to be a dream! Or...maybe a set. Yeah, perhaps I was somehow whisked away into a set for a Naruto Live Action Movie. That had to be it.

When I reached dead ends, I cursed then turned to find another way far from the noisy village.

When I walked through alley ways, my fingernails bled from trying to support my weight.

When I reached the field outside the village, I collapsed.

My heart was pumping faster than it ever had before. Sweat slipped down the side of my face like water droplets did to the face of a window.

I didn't care if I was breathing in the infectious dust of the Earth beneath me. Let it kill me. Maybe it would snap me out of this nightmare.

Feeling my gag reflex kick in, I coughed into the grass. Spewing out spit fulls of dirt and dead grass. In my frustration, I felt my brown (but they're red now aren't they?) eyes began to burn.

Don't you dare cry. I bitterly snapped at myself. But as my vision began to blur, my inner self's voice began to slowly fade from the back of my mind.

Clear yet burning drops of liquid smoothly ran against my pale weak skin. I gritted my teeth as I let the tears flow from my eyes. It was bad enough I was crying like a baby, I did not need to sob like one as well.

I inwardly muffled my scream of annoyance and depression as I curled myself up into a ball. Though the pain from constricting my small body distracted my mind, it did nothing to stop the great ball of negative emotions from outwardly flowing.

I was scared.

I was freaking scared.

If this was real, that meant I was free. Free from the Taise's grasp. Free from Society's judgement. Free to make my own choices and start anew.

But of all the places to pick, it had to be this one. I will face reality, if I could feel the pain from falling onto the ground, then this had to be real. Meaning it wasn't a dream. Since this is real, then the answer was obvious.

I was in the Naruto world (Otherwise known as the Narutoverse to many Naruto and fanfiction fans).

This would usually be the part where the protagonist gets up onto his/her feet then began his/her journey. Make friends. Change the Naruto plot for the better. And save the world. Maybe even fall in love or start a harem.

But I was not that person.

I didn't want to be in the Naruto world. There was wars, backstabbers, mentally insane villains(Beside the cannon cast), but most of all Kaguya Otstsuki.

Don't get me wrong, I loved the realism in Naruto. How it was able to connect real world problems like trust issues and friendship to the story while acknowledging how the world didn't come in Black and White. There were the Shades to be dealt with as well.

But to be in this world...just no...no.

I cannot face a world where you can't trust anyone to keep your secrets. I can't freaking trust the Hokage to let me become friends with Naruto (if I wanted) unless I wanted him to assign at least three ANBU to fucking track me like an animal waiting to snap. I can't stand hearing inspirational speeches made by war figures that could easily sway thousands. I don't want to become their brainwashed tool.

If anyone is out there. Anyone at all...

Please help me.

* * *

Kurenai watched the child crying into the grass. She was puzzled, though the maternal side of her wanted to bust her position and just scoop the girl into her arms while whispering words of consolation. She didn't. She just waited and watched from behind the tree she hid behind that bordered the large field.

It was fairly easy to track her. Considering she did absolutely nothing to quench her flaring chakra signature (maybe she didn't know how?). Thrice she had to stop passerby Shinobi from interfering with Tsukiko's journey. Twice she had to apologize to civilians Tsukiko barreled through just to keep the Civilians happy. Once, she almost lost Tsukiko in the sea of Konoha's populace. Kurenai found her but she was still perplexed.

Why was that girl crying?

Her other reactions to the Village outside were easy to dismiss.

The Shinobi Tsukiko came across? Maybe she lived far off on the border of the Five Elemental Countries where there was barely word of Shinobi or Chakra.

The Hokage Monument? Maybe she didn't know she was in the Leaf village and was simply surprised.

"...murderer..." Kurenai Yuhi's enhanced hearing caught the quiet sob in-between Tsukiko's gasps. "...killer..."

Murderer...Killer... Kurenai's fist began to clench tightly, why was a girl of only eight saying those two disgusting words. Kurenai's mind began to reel over the possibilities. Were her parents killed? Could that have spawned a form of trauma?

But Kurenai's frown grew.

What if the Leaf Village and those two words were linked? Kurenai shuddered, if that was true-

Kurenai shook her head, even went as far as to slap the thought out of her mind. It wasn't possible! Though the Village had forgotten the Yuhi Clan, there were no previous grudges between the two. Besides, even if it was true the Village would want to preserve the Clan's living DNA rather than destroy it. Something was off.

Seeing the girl faint from fatigue, Kurenai moved from her hiding spot. She picked up the frail girl in her arms. Her soul crying for the girl's petite form.

She needed to go back to the hospital.

* * *

 **"Murderers!"**

My eye twitched, the female's voice grew louder and louder with each damnable word.

 **"Mother knows what's best for you!"**

I turned to lay on my side, maybe that would help shake off the voice.

 **"HAMURA! HAGOROMO!"**

The last sentence was filled with so much hate, I couldn't help but scream. My eyes flashed open. I stood up so quickly the IV stuck in my arm was torn out of arm. Leaving a bleeding deep cut on my right arm. I felt the pain but was focusing on my difficulty breathing.

I felt arms wrap around me, words saying incoherent meaning brushed past my ears.

 **"Kill."** The little voice in the back of my head nagged. **"Kill!"** Like an animal caught in a trap, I struggled against the arm. Clawing at it with my uncut nails, tossing and turning, screaming loudly like a maniac.

Another arm was forced to wrap around me.

 **'They're going to kill you.'** I whimpered my legs kicked off the blanket that was previously wrapped around me. **"Sweet child, kill them."** It sung.

I screamed again, I wanted to run, hide, and freaking find a gun to get the stupid voice out of my voice.

"TSUKIKO!" A loud woman's voice was heard painfully in my sensitive left ear. "Sweetie, please! Calm down-"

I still struggled but my screams turned into pitiful puppy whimpers and my clawing to brushes.

Seeing my rampaging fit slowly dim, her voice dropped down into a soft murmur. "You're safe, you're sa- Get that freaking needle away!" The woman securing her seemed to scream, not at me but rather someone at the side. In her distraction, the woman's arm moved from her chest to my neck.

Like a choke hold.

 **"She's going to kill you!"** The voice warned again with renewed life. I fell for its word trap. I screamed again, my arms went back to clawing. It scratched against the solid and exposed arm wrapped around my neck. My blind and distorted vision only contributed to the intimidating voice in my head.

Facing a last resort, I took it. I turned my head downward, and bit down onto the long exposed piece of flesh.

A loud grunt was heard, but the firm grip did not move. I made the mistake of looking I saw were a pair of red eyes staring down at me.

Then everything went black.

* * *

"I didn't think this would work." I heard. I groaned as I opened my eyes. I was in a blank white room. Thankfully there were notable corners or else I would've no doubt gone insane in less than ten seconds.

I blinked as I turned my head from the ground. A woman wearing plain vest and pants stood there. Wavy brown hair flowing across her shoulders. The headband on her forehead shined as bright as her notable red eyes.

For a few seconds, my mind was blank. Who was this? I blinked, she looked like-

"Tsukiko." The woman said gently.

Now that voice was incredibly familiar. My eyes widened as I took a step back. This was Kurenai Yuh-er- Yuhi Kurenai. A Jounin of Konoha.

Seeing my wariness she sighed, "How do I do this?" She asked herself. She shifted where she stood, her hand rubbing against her other arm, particularly on a red bite mark imprint.

Immediately, guilt shot through my heart, I bit Kurenai. But that guilt turned to fear, I bit a freaking Jounin!

"Does it hurt?" I said. Scared, I slapped a hand over my mouth. I can't believe I said that. Of course it would hurt!

Kurenai blinked in surprise, before her expression melded into one of tender, "Don't worry. I'm a Chunin Kunoichi. This is nothing."

Chunin? But she was Jounin. "Oh." I said lamely, "Ok." What was there to say? Where's Asuma? What year is it? Is Naruto in the village? My mind was still having difficulty wrapping around the fact that I wasn't dreaming, and that I was living through a reality.

Stiffly, Kurenai said, "Do you mind if I release the Genjutsu? We'll be right back in the hospital room." She assured.

A Genjutsu, of course, after all the infamous Kurenai is a master at the art. I nodded. Though the sudden illusion was a surprise, it snapped me out of previous delirium. What was most notable was the disappearance of the previous woman's voice in my head. Was it fake or something I created from my own insanity?

No, questions later, answers now.

I nodded.

Everything broke into tiny pieces.

* * *

The first thing I noted was the warmth I felt. It was comforting, the feeling of skin against skin reminded me strangely of a mother's hold. Something I"ve only seen given to Vannes-

My eyes opened, no, I wasn't Vannessa. I wasn't given a mother's hug. But I sure would have liked to. Looking up, I found myself staring into Kurenai Yuhi's red colored eyes once more.


End file.
